Poly(arylene ether)s have been blended with polyamides to provide compositions having a wide variety of beneficial properties such as heat resistance, chemical resistance, impact strength, hydrolytic stability, and dimensional stability. Glass fiber-filled poly(arylene ether)-polyamide blends have been used to mold insulation materials that are incorporated into door and window frames in order to decrease their thermal conductivity. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,356 to Ensinger et al., and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0234034 A1 of Tschech et al. These insulation materials provide significant improvements in the energy efficiency of the doors and windows into which they are incorporated. However, existing grades of glass fiber-filled poly(arylene ether)-polyamide blends have sometimes caused undesirable build-up of material on the extrusion die. This so-called “beard growth” phenomenon requires the profile extruder to be shut down for cleaning, thereby reducing the productivity of the equipment. There is therefore a need for improved glass fiber-filled poly(arylene ether)-polyamide blends that show a reduced tendency toward beard growth during profile extrusion.